¿Casualidad o Destinó?
by Victorique
Summary: Cuando el destino decide a quienes conocerás y lo que significaran en tu vida es difícil de aceptarlo, pero cuando a quien tu crees que odias más esta destinado (o tal vez solo sea simple coincidencia) a toparse siempre contigo, llega a enfadar.


Era una mañana fría, más fría de los normal, mis dedos se helaban junto con mi cara y todo mi cuerpo; me refugie en mi bufanda titiritando de frío.

— ¡Qué frío! —grité apenas salí de mi casa, a pesar del frío que hacía tenía que ir al trabajo.

Me encamine directo a mi no tan grandioso empleo pero así debía de comenzar para llegar a lo más alto de mi carrera. No estaba muy lejos, era el punto bueno de todo, caminando hacía alrededor de 40 minutos, pero en autobús llegaba en menos de 25. Corrí hasta la parada de mi transporte, cansada y agitada llegue justo cuando se iba el autobús de esta hora.

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora tendré que irme caminando, el próximo pasa en 1 hora y media. Me voy a congelar... —me dije en voz alta mientras me recargaba cansada en la pared más cercana que tenía. Escuche un auto pasando a mi lado, no voltee a ver hasta que escuche que me hablaban.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dije de mala gana al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Vas a tú trabajo?

— Si, ¿Por qué?

— Voy para allá tambien ¿Quieres que te lleve? —me dijo con su siempre aburrido tono de amabilidad, refunfuñé por debajo, realmente me sacaba de mis casillas este tipo pero necesitaba llegar a mi empleo y no deseaba congelarme caminando hasta allá. Abrí la puerta sin decir nada y entre al vehículo.

— Gracias... —susurre cuando escuche que puso marcha al carro.

— De nada Rima-chan —me dijo con alegría.

En todo el tiempo que lo había conocido nunca había terminado de simpatizarme, pero había algo en él que siempre estaba allí cuando estaba en situaciones complicadas, no importa donde estuviera de alguna forma siempre lo encontraba.

Durante la mitad del trayecto me fui mirando por la ventanilla hasta que por culpa de verlo por reojo volte totalmente a verlo, era extraño, tenía su cabello despeinado, después de que salimos de preparatoria se corto su cabello, nunca supe la razón pero jamás me había dado el tiempo de verlo correctamente, hasta ahora; Ya no parecía ese niño que conocí en primaria, era diferente, no sabía como explicarlo ¿Cuándo fue que cambio tanto?

— ¿Pasa algo Rima-chan? —me dijo volteando a verme por unos segundos, se había percatado de que me encontraba mirándolo.

— No pasa nada, por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer en la compañía? —pregunte tratando de evitar que me sacara el que me sucedía mirándolo tan fijamente.

— Me llamarón para ver sí deseaba estar en una entrevista.

— Humm... Ya veo. Estás teniendo últimamente muchos espectáculos de danza ¿No es así?

— Si —se río sutilmente— parece que estas muy al tanto de mis ofertas de trabajo —me cruce de brazos y voltee mí vista al frente.

— Tengo que estar al pendiente del individúo del que me toca hacer reportajes, ¡Idiota!

— Tienes suerte, te sabes toda mi vida desde que nos conocimos, además por muy mal que digas que te caigo siempre escribes cosas muy amables y lindas a cerca de mí —se rio de nuevo mientras se detenía por causa de un semáforo. Me sonroje, yo parecía ese semáforo en rojo.

— Es mi trabajo... —susurre apenada sintiendo el peso de su mirada posarse en mí.

— Te pusiste roja.

— ¡Es por el frío! —le respondí casi gritando invadida por los nervios. No me respondió nada y solo sonrió sutilmente mientras continuaba conduciendo. Llegamos los dos y yo me fui por mi lado y él por el suyo.

No se sí encontrármelo es cosa del destinó o solo una casualidad, pero fuera lo que fuera, siempre es bueno verlo, por más que intente molestarme por encontrarlo en mí día a día no es posible. El es una agradable casualidad o tal vez un escrito destino, no lo se...

* * *

Y esto es lo que causa estar en la escuela sin nada que hacer, ya se esta muy simplón, pero es lo que salio de mi mañana sintiéndome mal y aburrida xD

Lo hice y lo subo con el celular asi que si ven una cosa extraña me avisan :)

Espero que les guste y si agrada pondré otro más continuando (pero tambien será cortito:3)


End file.
